Captivated
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU! In his line of works, feelings are something that needs to be disposed of. After all, there's no need for an assassin like him to feel something. But it all changes when he met her. She annoyed him to no end in their first meeting but as time passed by, he found his own self being captivated by her. Then, everything went downhill when his works got involved in it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, if I do I've made Luka do lots of stuff to Yuki and make Luze belong only to me.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warnings: **AU! Unbeta so beware of some errors and mistakes I made in this fic (I'm still trying to improve my writing skill), A bit OOC (although I do try my best not to make it but do forgive me if I've done it unconsciously).

* * *

><p><strong>-Captivated-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it…<em>

* * *

><p>The feel of the sun against her skin awakes her from her deep slumber as her eyes fluttered slowly. The creaking sound of the door of her room told her that she wasn't alone in her room. The nurse who is being assigned to take care of her smiled at seeing her sleepy appearance. "Good morning, Yuki-sama." The nice woman greeted warmly, a smile on her face.<p>

"Ah…good morning, Aya-san." Yuki greeted back politely.

Kureha Aya was the nurse her family specially assigned to take care of her while she was in the hospital. The woman was very beautiful, the type of woman which resembles Yamato Nadeshiko in Yuki's eyes. Giou Yuki had been treated in the hospital for almost the entire time of her life now. The only time she wasn't being treated in the hospital was when she was still a child and her mother was still alive.

Yuki's mother, Giou Mizuki was a very gentle woman although she had a frail body; the woman had been taking care of Yuki and her siblings since they were child. That's why, when they know that their mother was ill and can't be cure; the Giou household had been depressed greatly over the news. It's not too long after her mother death did Yuki's health decrease drastically since among her siblings, Yuki was the only one who has the same fragile body just like their mother.

"I've told you, there's no need for formality, Yuki-sama." The nurse smiled gently at the teen.

"It's a force of habit. Uhm…you don't have to call me with that honorific either, Aya-san. I'm more comfortable if you just call me Yuki." Yuki waved her hand dismissively as she looks apologetically at the older woman.

"Very well then, Yuki-san." Kureha Aya bowed her head in understatement.

Yuki says nothing to reply the nurse, knowing full well that it was as far as she can get from the older woman for her request. Beside, it's not like it's the nurse's fault either to call her like that especially knowing Yuki's background. She just hopes that someday someone will really see her for who she is and not what she is appear to be.

* * *

><p>Luka was pissed. He had been glaring at everyone in his way to his so called friend's room the moment he steps into the hospital. After all, who wouldn't when they were being stared at by every woman he passed? And the attention those woman gave to him just annoy him even further, which is why he never one who likes to socialize with other people.<p>

This time was an exception since his redhead friend was being treated in the hospital after the commotion the other man caused. Trust the redhead to do something as reckless as that. Sometimes, Luka wonders why he even bothers to be friend with the trouble-maker. It will be better if he just stay away from the redhead for all the trouble he had caused, but even that doesn't seem enough for Luka to stop seeing the redhead.

Luka wonders if he somehow is a masochist since he seems to like making himself getting into trouble. The way to Cadenza's room isn't that far actually, but because of those woman who seems to like throw themselves over Luka; there's no doubt that Luka had to get away from them first before he finally reached his redhead friend's room.

He opened the door to the room only to be greeted by the sight of another annoying woman in the room with his so called friend. The wavy haired woman's face brightened immediately at the sight of him at the door though Luka's mood was darkened the moment he sees her. "Luka!" The woman exclaimed happily.

"Elegy…" He said, giving her his cold glare.

"I see you come too, Luka. What? Feeling concern over me?" Cadenza smirked, the tone of his voice mocking the raven haired man.

Luka says nothing to that statement as the raven haired man merely narrowed his eyes at the red haired man who is lying at the bed now. There's no need for him to get rile up by Cadenza's taunting, knowing that was exactly what the other wants. To get him angry at the red haired man and beat him for it. It will only ends up with Luka getting in trouble though, since Cadenza will surely saying that he was innocent.

Actually if he had other choice, there's no way Luka will come to here and see the other man. But that man had asked Luka to come and Luka has no other choice except to do what he said to him. That man after all, has a lot of power over Luka and the others so they don't have any choice except to do what he said to them.

"Shut your mouth! You have to be grateful that Luka even come to see you!" Elegy snapped, looking at the red haired man angrily.

"Geez…calm down, will you? I don't understand what you see from him, anyway." Cadenza huffed at his female companion.

"Hmph. I don't expect you to understand it either. It's something that someone like you won't ever understand," Elegy snorted as she averted her gaze from the injured man.

Luka says nothing as they banter with each other. He already used to watching them like this; they are his friend after all, even though it doesn't mean that Luka was comfortable around them. Especially Elegy, he never likes that woman. She was far too clingy over him than his liking. "He said you better not repeat your action again," Luka finally said after some moments watching them bickering with each other.

That does the trick as they immediately fell silent the moment Luka said those words. "Huh? You mean Kanata-sama?" Cadenza asked, being the first one who recovered from his momentary shock.

Luka nods his head in affirmation, too tired to answer that obvious question. "Ah, speaking of him…I haven't seen him lately, do you know where is he now?" Cadenza looked at his raven haired friend expectantly.

"No. And I don't think that was your business. For now, just make sure you could get out from this place as soon as possible. We have another thing you have to take care of," Luka said nonchalantly before walking his way to the door.

He wants to leave them as soon as possible. He can't stand to be with them any longer. Even he had just arrived not long ago, he had been so eager to leave them already. Their presence always left him feeling agitate whenever he was near them. "Eh? You're going now? But you just came!" Elegy whined as she watches him turn his back towards them.

"I have told you what I want to say. There's no need for me to stay in here any longer," The raven haired man replied coldly without looking back at the woman.

And with that final answer, Luka leaves them alone in that room. Feeling determined to get out of this place as soon as possible. He never one who likes hospital after all, the place only reminds him of death. The despair and heavy atmosphere which always surround the place doesn't help to brighten his mood either after he met with those people.

That's why, it will be better if he could get out as soon as possible. But before he could even reach the lobby, he bumped into another patient in the hospital as the person he was bumping into fall down to the floor. He looks down to see who it is only to be greeted by the sight of a teary eyed little boy.

"I-…I'm sorry, mister." The boy quivered under his gaze.

Luka kneeled down so he could look at the boy easily. Silver eyes stares at the teary eyed boy in front of him silently before he ruffled the boy's hair gently. "It's okay, just be careful next time."

But instead of stop crying, the boy only cried louder at the soft gestures. Luka who doesn't use to with this kind of situation only could stares at the little boy in front of him with surprise painted on his face. Just when he was going to soothe the boy, a pair of arms hugs the boy and pulls the little boy away from him.

"It's okay; everything is okay so there's no need for you to cry anymore. It's okay, I'm here with you."

Luka looked up to see a young woman hugs the little boy while petting the little boy's hair gently. The young woman has a peach colored long wavy hair and a pair of hazel eyes which looks gently at the little boy in her arms. Luka was stunned; he never sees anyone likes her before.

She looks so frail and beautiful as if she will break under much pressure but behind those fragile look of her, he knows that there's something more about her which intrigued him. Finally the young woman looks up and locked her eyes at him, glaring heatedly at Luka as if it was Luka's fault that the little boy was crying.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, making a little boy crying like this." Yuki reprimanded the man in front of him heatedly.

He doesn't understand why but being accused by her over something that he doesn't do make him upset. He glared at the young woman across him coldly, silver eyes blazing with the intensity his eyes hold. "I don't make him cry," He replied calmly.

Yuki was fumed. Never in her life had she met someone like him before who doesn't want to admit what he had done. And he even made a little boy cry, really this man was shameless. "You made him cry and now you deny it?"

"I told you, I don't make him cry."

"Yes, you do! Just admit it!" Yuki snapped, feeling agitated at the man.

"No, I don't. Why I should admit something that I didn't commit?" He glared at her.

Never mind about her fragile appearance, this young woman was really annoying. Even her gentle nature doesn't appear at all when she was like this. And really she was so stubborn on insisting that he was wrong when he doesn't. They glared at each other heatedly, none of them want to back off from their statement until a small tug on the young woman's dress made her look down at the small child who is still in her arms.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, her eyes softened at the little boy.

"Uhm…he didn't do it," The child whispered meekly.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Yuki looks at the child in confusion, her brow furrowed at what she thought she heard from the little child.

"He didn't do it, nee-chan. This mister didn't make me cry, I cried because I'm relieved that he didn't get mad at me." The little boy explained, his jade eyes stared at Yuki unflinchingly.

"Ah…" Yuki averted her gaze from the boy and look back at Luka who still glared at her. A sheepish smile made its way to her face as she looks apologetically at the older man.

"I'm going," Luka stated as he stand up and dusted some dust out of his pants.

He walks away from them, wanting nothing to stay away from the young woman and that little boy. It seems like whenever he goes, he always attract troubles. After snapping out of her reverie, Yuki quickly go after the raven haired man; feeling guilty for what she had accused at the man.

'_I really shouldn't do something like that…It seems like I'm more tired than what I think I am…'_ she sighed inwardly as she pinched the bridge of her nose slightly.

"Uhm, do you see a tall man with raven hair and silver eyes passed here, Tachibana-san?" Yuki asked as she caught the sight of one of the helpers in the hospital.

"Eh? Hmm, I think he goes to that way," Tachibana pointed out.

"Okay, thank you, Tachibana-san." Yuki said quickly, bowing to the man before she dashed off at the direction where Tachibana had pointed.

"Eh? Wait, Yuki! You shouldn't run in your condition!" Tachibana called out for the girl worriedly.

But the girl had disappeared from his sight. Tachibana sighed heavily as he thought of what would happen later. There's no doubt that he will get scolded again for letting Yuki running in the corridor.

* * *

><p>Luka was just going to go in his way out of the hospital when suddenly someone grabs his sleeve. Turning around to see who the stranger is, he was stunned with the sight of the young woman from before. Yuki was panting heavily from the amount of energy she used to run after the man before she finally found him.<p>

Right before he walks out of the hospital, she quickly grabs his sleeve and tugs it. A pair of silver eyes looks back at her as she stares at the man in fascination. She doesn't realize it before but as she looks at him closely now, Yuki can't help but feel fascinated over his eyes. _'His eyes were so pretty…'_ She thought inwardly.

"What is it?" He asked, snapping her out of her daze.

Yuki flushed at being caught staring at him before she remember her reason to go after the older man. "I'm sorry for what I said back then," She said softly, her eyes looking down at her feet, too embarrassed to look at him.

"It's nothing. I have used to with it," He replied nonchalantly.

The tone in his voice when he said that pained Yuki. It seems like the man had been mistreated so many times before. Somehow the thought that she also had mistreated him makes her heart twisted painfully.

Now she feels guiltier for what she had done at the raven haired man. "Uh, really…I'm so sorry for what I've said. I don't know that you really are not guilty…" She whispered, voice laced with guilt.

"It's natural for you to feel suspicious over me."

"But you're not a bad person! I can feel it! Although I do misunderstand you before, I know that you're not bad!" Yuki said suddenly, surprising her own self and the man across her.

She doesn't know why she said something like that, but she feels like she needs to tell him about it. Because although she did suspicious over him for making that little boy cried and even accused him on doing it, she knows that he isn't really bad. Though maybe she did think of him as shameless, she really wants to take back everything she had said before now.

Luka looks at the young woman in front of him flabbergasted. After being accused by this same woman before, he doesn't think that she will apologize to him like this. Even go as far as to look after him and tells him that he wasn't a bad person. This young woman is really something.

"Uh so yeah…I hope I don't hurt your feeling. I really am sorry…" She continued as she let go of his sleeve.

"It's okay," Luka finally said after some moments of silent.

Yuki looks up at the raven haired man in gratitude, her hazel eyes shine with delight as her apology accepted by the man across her. She had been so worried that he won't forgive her for what she had done to him before that's why, she was so happy when he forgive her. But as she smiled at the man, suddenly she feels her sight blurred before darkness engulfed her.

Luka was surprised when the young woman suddenly passed out in front of him. He immediately catches her body before it hits the ground by instinct. It seems like the sight of the young woman passed out suddenly in front of the lobby really caused the commotion as some nurses immediately rushed over their direction.

A particular nurse with a long black hair even takes the young woman out of his arms. She checks the young woman's temperature with worried-stricken face. Before she averted her gaze towards him, who still stands in his place. "Are you the one who is with her when she suddenly passed out?" She asked calmly, though her gaze looks solemnly at him.

Luka nods his head in affirmation. "I see. Then, please come with us." The nurse smiled softly although her smile seemed a bit off in Luka's eyes. His train of thought was cut short when he was suddenly dragged by some nurses towards the direction where that long haired nurse had gone to with the now unconscious young woman.

When they finally arrived at a particular room, the long haired nurse immediately tends the young woman's need. Different tubes and a lot of machines were placed around the room. It makes Luka wonders just what kind of sickness that young woman had.

"Did she out of breath when you last look her?" Aya asked at the silver eyed man calmly as she continued her works.

"Yes,"

"I see. Do you know why?"

"She is running to get me," Luka answered calmly, his silver eyes never strayed from the young woman who is lying in the bed unconscious now.

Aya says nothing again after that as she busied herself to take care of Yuki. She injects the medicine to Yuki's right arm before she went back to check her temperatures once again. "Is she okay?" Luka asked, breaking the silent between them.

"For now, she isn't but she will be after she takes her rest." Aya said before she looks at the raven haired man once again.

"I see."

Aya could see the concern in the man's eyes when she said that. It seems like this man really cares about Yuki's health regardless the fact that they just met. Really, it just so likes Yuki to attract people towards her. "It's okay, you know. It always happens. She will suddenly lost her consciousness after she use a lot of her energy. That's why; she isn't allowed to run around nor does something that needs a lot of energy. It seems like she breaks the rules once again," Aya reassured the man.

"This kind of thing happens often?" Luka raised his brow at the statement.

Aya nods her head calmly, writing down Yuki's current condition to her clip board so she could report it to Isuzu-sensei later when the doctor wants to check on her. "Just let her rest for now. I'm sure she will be better soon," She looks at him again before she leaves the room.

Luka stared at the young woman in the bed silently. He doesn't expect her to be sick like this and just by looking at the machines around her room, he knows that whatever sickness she has; it wasn't a light sickness. He can't help but wonder just what kind of sickness she has since she doesn't look like someone who suffers an incurable sickness.

In fact when he first met her before, she doesn't look sick at all. A small groan from the bed snap him out of his musing as he looks at her stirred from her sleep. Hazel eyes looks back at him slowly before a small smile made its way to the young woman's face.

"I lose my consciousness again, didn't I?" She said lightly as if it's a common thing in her life to happen.

Luka only nods his head in affirmation as he watches her silently. "Ah, I did it again…Nii-sama will surely scold me if he finds out about it." She muttered under her breath before her attention back at him again.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I have a very fragile body since I was born and it's so easy for me to get sick that's why, I've been in this hospital for almost the entire time of my life," Yuki said apologetically, a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's nothing." Luka replied nonchalantly.

"I'm still sorry though. I've caused you too much trouble…" Hazel eyes look down at her lap as her bangs hidden her eyes from Luka's sight.

"You don't mean to do it. So it's okay,"

"You really are kind. I'm really sorry for what I have done to you…I even accused you for something you didn't do…" Yuki said quickly, her head looking up at the older man.

"It's nothing, I get that a lot." Luka reassured the young woman who looks so guilty now.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I've done something bad at you. I'm so sorry about it, uh…" She bowed her head apologetically before she trailed off.

"Luka. Crosszeria Luka," Luka introduced himself at the young woman.

"Ah, Luka-san…nice to meet you. I'm Yuki. Giou Yuki," Yuki smiled warmly at the man, offering her hand at the raven haired man.

"Luka is fine." He said simply, taking her small hand in his grasp.

Her hand was so small compared to his and it even feels so frail against his which looks so strong. It's as if he could break her hand easily if he wants to, but he doesn't want to do it. "Okay, Luka. It's really nice to know you. Are you coming to visit someone in here?" Yuki said once again.

"Hn. A friend,"

"Oh? Why is he here? He gets sick?"

"No. He broke his arm and leg," Luka answered as he looks out at the window in her room.

"I see. Are you-…are you going to come again to here tomorrow?" Yuki asked hesitantly as she bit her lips.

She doesn't know why but she feels like she wants to know more about him even though they just met with each other today. He just gives this kind of strange feeling within her heart. And she wants to see him again since their first meeting isn't that good.

Luka turns his head at the young woman who looks down at her lap again. He doesn't know why but this young woman really intrigued him. Maybe it won't hurt for him if he sees her again tomorrow. "I'll try." In the end, he didn't tell her his real answer as he doesn't sure if he will come again or not.

That answer manages to light up her mood as Yuki's eyes look up at him with mirth in it. "Thank you, Luka." A gentle smile on her face, something which manages to make Luka's breath hitched.

It seems like there are so many things that he still doesn't know about Yuki. She was the first person who could make him stunned so many times in just one day. This young woman is really an enigma for him.

* * *

><p>Since that day, Luka often comes to visit Yuki as the young woman always asks for his company everyday before he left. And Luka, who doesn't mind to be by her side, always complies with her request. The nurse and the doctor in the hospital even have got used to with his presence in Yuki's room as they feel happy that Luka's presence seems to brighten Yuki's mood.<p>

They were so close with each other. And it seems like just when he is with Yuki did, Luka shows more about himself. He never shows that side about his own self to anyone before except maybe, to his little twin brother. But he never even completely shows his true self at his brother before regardless the fact that they were twin and what people said about twin shares everything.

It just to Yuki did Luka shows his feeling and his emotion. That's why, Yuki was happy that she was the only one who has that privilege. It wasn't until that particular question left Yuki's mouth did Luka want to hide his life from the young woman.

"Do you have any siblings, Luka?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"My little twin brother," Luka answered calmly.

"Twin brother? Does he look like you?" Yuki asked enthusiastically, feeling excited at the idea of another Luka.

"Hn. But we don't share same personality,"

"Of course, you are not. After all, even though you're twin, that doesn't mean that both of you will be same in everything. There must be some differences between the two of you." Yuki smiled.

Luka says nothing to reply her although his silver eyes stared at the young woman in the bed solemnly. "Hey, Luka…does your friend know about you coming here every day?" Yuki asked once again, her hazel eyes look at Luka seriously.

"Cadenza? No, he isn't. It's better if he doesn't know." Luka said, his mood darkened at the mention of the redhead.

"Huh? Why? Isn't he your friend?" Yuki tilted her head to the side, feeling confused at the man's answer.

"Not really a friend…an acquaintance is more suitable…" Luka murmured, his gaze trailed back at the sky outside Yuki's room.

"Ah, I see. Uhm…what is the cause for his injuries anyway? You never tell me about that,"

"He got into fight," Luka answered simply, wanting nothing than to stop this kind of conversation.

He doesn't want her to ask more about Cadenza or about the cause of his injuries because it will only lead her to ask that one question that he always dreaded, she will ask someday. The only question that he doesn't want to answer. Because he doesn't want her to know about his dark side, about those crimes he had done. He doesn't want her to know that because he afraid she will stay away from him if she finds out.

And he had been too used to with her presence that he doesn't want to lose her. She was like a light of hope in his dark life, a light which always brighten his day and makes him thinks that not anything in his life had been fruitless. That there are still some things that he could do to make his life worth it.

That's why, to imagine that she will stay away from him once she finds out about the truth scared him. He can't imagine himself to gone back to what he used to be, not after he met with Yuki. He doesn't want to go back to his old self anymore. Fortunately for him, Yuki doesn't ask about that anymore once she sensed that he was uncomfortable with it. Instead, the young woman starts to tell him about her family.

"I have a very big family, you know." She said happily, a small smile on her face as she thinks about her siblings.

Luka gives her his attention as the raven haired man looks at her. "I have a lot of siblings too. Actually, not all of them are my siblings because there are some of them who are my step siblings too…" Yuki said quietly, pulling her leg close to her chest.

"My mother married to my father and gave birth to me and my older brothers. But the truth is, my mother had been dating my father long before they got married. And at that time, my father had already married to another woman and that woman was pregnant. That's why, my brothers and my step brother born at the same time. My father's first wife died right after she gave birth to my step brother. That's why; my father married my mother after that. Not long after that, I was born. My mother died because of her sickness some years later. Then, my father got married again with another woman. My step brother, the one who really loves me gets upset with my father for his habit on marrying a lot of women. He doesn't hate my mother even though; he knows that my father having an affair with my mother when he was still married with my step brother's mother. Because the truth is my father was having an affair with a lot of women aside with my mother at that time; that's why, he doesn't hate us. But he hates our father for what he had done." Yuki continued, her eyes looking afar as if she was reminiscing something.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly before she opened them again. A gentle look on her face when she looks at him. "He gets into an argument with one of my older brothers after my father died. My step brother got angry at my first older brother and said that my brother reminds him of our father…Then after that, he disappeared from our lives… I don't know where he is right now, but I really miss him. Reiga-nii is someone that I really loves aside of mother because instead of nii-sama who always busy every day, Reiga-nii always spends his time with me. That's why, I really miss him…I hope I can see him again before my surgery…"

Luka says nothing after he heard her story. He never thought that she has that kind of life. At first, he only thought that she was a rich young woman with a happy family but after hearing her story, Luka can't help but feel sad for her. She has a complicated family more than what he thought. He can't stop but admire her for being strong even with her family condition.

* * *

><p>Some weeks later after Yuki told Luka about her family, Luka meets with them. That day, he was going to Yuki's room like usual when he heard a lot of voices coming out from the young woman's room. At first, Luka thought there is someone who annoys her but after opening the door to her room; he was greeted with the sight of her siblings.<p>

Many pairs of eyes turned to look at him as Luka found himself at the receiving end of their stares. Yuki, who noticed him smiled at him warmly as she greeted him like usual. "Morning, Luka."

Luka nods his head in acknowledgement before he takes his usual spot next to the window in Yuki's room. Silver eyes watching all of them interact with each other silently although there are some of them who completely show their interest on Luka's presence. It wasn't until one of them breaks the tension and asks about Luka to Yuki, did everyone turn their attention towards the peach-colored hair young woman.

"You never tell us who he is, Yuki." One of her siblings spoke up.

The young man has a silver eyes and a pair of hazel eyes, judging from his appearance Luka assumed that he was at the same age with Yuki. He doesn't know who his name yet or any of Yuki's siblings name at that moment but he knows for sure that they were all so protective around her.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce all of you to him. Luka, these are my siblings. The one who wears glasses is my second older brother, Senshirou. The only female in this room aside from me is my older sister, Touko. The one, who just asked about you, is Tsukumo. Lastly, that young man who is scowling is Hotsuma. Everyone, this is Luka. Crosszeria Luka, my friend." Yuki smiled as she introduced her siblings at the raven haired man.

"Nice to meet you," They all smiled except for Hotsuma who glared at the raven haired man, completely showing his displeasure at the older man.

Yuki looks at them silently before a heavy sigh left her lips. It seems like Hotsuma and Luka are already on each other's throat just in their first time meeting with each other. Yuki wonders if something like this will happen again, when Luka meet with her older brother later. Although, maybe it won't since her older brother is far more mature than Hotsuma. Beside, Hotsuma is rather hostile towards anyone so it doesn't surprise Yuki that, he doesn't like Luka just in their first time met with each other.

"I never see him before. Where the two of you met?" Hotsuma asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Luka.

"We met in here." Yuki answered calmly, hazel eyes watching Senshirou cut her apples.

"You mean in the hospital, Yuki?" Touko inquired, surprise evident in her voice.

Yuki nods her head in affirmation as she takes one of the apples from Senshirou. It's obvious for Yuki that they weren't expecting that kind of answer from her, judging from their surprised face. "Then, how long have you been known him?" Hotsuma looked at his sister suspiciously.

"Hm? Probably two or three months now. Why?" Yuki furrowed her brow in concentration before she looked questioningly at her hot-headed brother.

Hotsuma doesn't answer her question although the glare he sent towards Luka intensified after that. Although Yuki doesn't know what her temperamental brother is thinking at the moment, she knows that Hotsuma will ask to talk with Luka alone later. And knowing Hotsuma's nature, Yuki afraid if they will get into a fight.

That's why, when Tsukumo and Touko asked her to take a walk in the hospital's park, Yuki was hesitant since she doesn't want to leave Luka alone with Hotsuma. But Senshirou, who had taken notice of her worry, had reassured her that he will be there to watch Luka and Hotsuma so the two won't get into a fight. Yuki trust her second older brother, knowing that Senshirou is far more mature and really understanding than Hotsuma that's why, she agreed to leave with Touko and Tsukumo albeit reluctantly.

"Both of you want to talk to me about Yuki," Luka stated calmly after they were alone.

Senshirou smiled at the man warmly as he nods his head in affirmation, "Yes, we do."

Hotsuma is still glaring at Luka although, it seems like he was trying to asses Luka's personality. Senshirou closed his eyes briefly before he opened them once again, looking seriously at Luka. "Do you like my sister, Luka?"

Luka was silent for some moments before he nodded. "I do."

"Then, do you like her in romantically way?" Senshirou repeated his question.

Luka fell silent after hearing that question. He doesn't know if he likes the young woman in that way or not. Because even after some times he knows about Yuki, he never once thought of her in that way. It's true that he feels more comfortable and at ease around her than when he was with others, but that doesn't mean he likes her romantically.

Then again, when he was alone, Luka found himself often thinking about the young woman more than necessary. He even feels at loss when he imagines himself never meet with Yuki anymore. It seems like he really is indeed fall in love with the gentle young woman. Seeing this, Senshirou's expression softened as he smiled at the raven haired man.

"Then, please take care of Yuki, Luka. I don't want you to make her cry."

Luka locked his gaze with the other, as he nods his head. He won't make Yuki cry because he knows she had suffered enough. That's why, this time, he will make sure that he will protect her.

* * *

><p>Yuki was waiting for Luka that day, when she sees someone who looks just like Luka. The man has the same raven colored hair as Luka although; him was longer than Luka and was tied in a ponytail. This man's expression looks colder than Luka. Just when she was busy pondering on whether or not she should approach the man, Luze was looking at her direction. Silver eyes met with hazel eyes, before Luze approaches Yuki.<p>

"You are aniue's friend." He stated coldly, his eyes looking at her as if trying to find something.

"Uh…do you mean Luka?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"You know him. I've heard about you from aniue. You are Yuki, right?"

Yuki nods her head slowly; eyes never stray away from the man across her. This man in front of her was different from Luka. She doesn't find the warmth feeling she always gets whenever she was with Luka in this man.

"So you are the one who captivates aniue's heart. Tell me, do you know who aniue really is?" The man asked, eyes looking curiously at Yuki.

"What do you mean?" Yuki replied in confusion.

"So you don't. Aniue isn't what you think he is. He has more secrets than what you think. Beside, he isn't as pure as you think he is." Luze stated as he looks at the young woman across him expectantly.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say. What do you mean with that?" Yuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You really are naïve. My brother isn't who you think he is. His hands are more tainted than what you think. Ever heard about the accident and the death of those corrupt politicians?" Luze smirked as his eyes glint with amusement at the young woman.

Yuki nods her head slowly, not knowing in what direction Luka's twin brother wants to lead their conversation. Luze eyed the girl once again, he knows how much his brother treasures her, and still it doesn't stop him from feeling betrayed by his brother's action. Luka never tells him about her if Luze didn't catch him off-guard that one time when Luka muttered Yuki's name.

And for his older twin brother to hide something from Luze was something unacceptable for him. He doesn't like the way how Luka seems to change day after day, and it all just because of this young woman in front of him. And to think that this naïve woman had captivated his brother's heart was unacceptable in Luze's eyes.

He wants to break it. He wants to cut those strings which tied his brother to this young woman. Because he doesn't want Luka to leave him. He doesn't want his older brother to leave him and go with Yuki. That's why he told her, he told her everything about his brother, about that darkness his brother tried so hard to hide from her.

Later that evening when Luka come to visit Yuki, he found the young woman sits in the chair near the window. Her eyes watching the scenery across her in silent. Luka closed the door behind him slowly as to not startle Yuki although, it seems like Yuki had known about his presence in her room the moment he steps into there.

"Is that true?" Yuki asked quietly all of sudden.

Luka looks at her questioningly, confusion written clear on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"About you being an assassin, is that true?" Yuki repeated once again, this time she averted her gaze from the scenery and look at him squarely.

The surprise look on Luka's face tells Yuki everything she wants to know. There's no doubt that she had been right if the expression on the older man's face was any indications. She looks down at her hands in her lap, her heart twinge painfully to know that he had hid something like this from her.

"I met with your brother this morning. He looks just like you although; I couldn't say the same for his personality… He told me everything about you that I never know, things that you always refuse to tell to me." Yuki explained after seeing the curiosity in Luka's face.

"Luze…" Luka muttered as he remembers about his twin brother being strange lately.

"Is that his name? He never tells me what his name is…" Yuki looks up at Luka before she averted her gaze back at the scenery outside her window.

"Yuki, I-…"

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Yuki cut him off, still refusing to see him.

"I don't want you to be afraid," Luka answered, his silver eyes look sadly at her.

"There's no guarantee that I will be afraid, Luka. You won't ever know it. After all, you never try to tell me about it. How could you be so sure that I will stay away from you after I heard that?"

"Because it's a normal thing to do," Luka said, his words sound so bitter in her ears.

"I'm not like them, Luka. You should know already that I'm not like those normal people. I won't judge you because of what you did because since the first time I met you, I know that you has a kind heart. A heart that makes me fall for you," Yuki said solemnly as she finally looks at the raven haired man.

"Yuki…" He called out for her, wanting nothing than to hold her in his arms and reassure her. But he knows she won't allow him to do that, not after she knows that he had hid something like this from her for a long time.

"It hurts me to hear the truth from someone else and not from you. Don't you trust me, Luka?"

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know. It just-…please don't hide something like this from me, Luka. I want to help you! You are important for me, that's why-…please…" Yuki trembled.

She could feel her tears swelled in her eyes and she knows it won't be long before those tears flow down her cheeks. But she doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want to show him her weakness. No, not when she has to stay strong for him. Because she doesn't want to be always protected, she wants to protect him too just like he protects her.

Luka approaches Yuki immediately, the moment he notices her trembling from the amount of emotion she feels. He pulled her into his arms and hugs her tightly. He doesn't want to see her cry like this, in fact, he never wants to see her sad. But he had been the one who makes her sad like this, and he feels regret over it.

That's why, he tries to reassure her. To tell her that he won't do something like this again later. Yuki hugs Luka back tightly, she doesn't want to let him go as she afraid that he will disappears the moment she even averted her gaze from him. Because since the moment she knows Luka, she had fallen for him. And she doesn't want to lose him.

Luka pulled her away from his arms slightly as he stared at her hazel eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before they closed the distance between them slowly. Luka put a hand into Yuki's hair and pulled her forward and touch his lips to hers lightly.

They both felt the sparks the moment their lips touch each other as Yuki put a hand into Luka's raven hair and deepened the kiss. Before they knew it tongues where dueling with each other for dominance and both were panting and trying to suppress the moans that wanted to escape.

Luka was the first one who pulled back and rested his forehead against Yuki's as they tried to catch their breath. Once he caught his breath he placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away, stroking Yuki's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry for not telling you about myself, Yuki. I just afraid that you will leave me, once you know the truth. I won't leave you, Yuki. I love you."

"I love you too, Luka. That's why; please don't hide something like this again." Yuki told him gently.

Luka smiled at her and nodded his head before he pulled her once again into his arms. He won't ever let her go again. No, not after everything he had gone through to be with her. He just hopes he could make her happy by his side because he wants to keep her smile forever.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you just had said, Luka?" Kanata asked, his eyes looking at one of his subordinates seriously.<p>

"I do." Luka replied calmly.

"Then, why do you say something like that?" Kanata demanded.

"Because I've decided that I don't want to do this anymore." Luka's expression remained calm even though he knows that the man across him was furious over his sudden request.

"Is it because of that little girl?" Cadenza spoke up, his eyes narrowed at Luka.

Luka freeze in his place the moment Cadenza mentioned Yuki. He never tells the redhead about the young woman, how could he find out about her? Is it Luze? But he knows that his little twin brother isn't someone who likes to intrude in other person's business even though he doesn't like the relationship between Yuki and Luka.

"What do you mean?" Kanata looked at Luka's stiff posture before he averted his gaze towards one of his best assassins.

"When I was still in the hospital, I saw him once with a young woman. I thought it was just a coincidence or that girl is just a stranger but then I saw him with her again almost every day,"

"A young woman? I've never heard anything about this young woman before. Who is she? Tell me about her, Luka." Kanata said calmly, though the look on his face clearly shows them that he wasn't pleased with the news.

* * *

><p>They were in Kanata's room as the older man poured a glass of wine for himself, while waiting for Luka to explain his reason for asking to quit the organization all of sudden. Luka stared at their leader silently, feeling anxious over Yuki's safety. He doesn't want to get her involved in this trouble; she won't be safe if Kanata found out about her. But Luka knows there is no use on lying at Kanata either because the older man will surely knows it if he lies.<p>

It seems like he has no choice except to tell Kanata the truth. "So? Who is this girl, Luka?" Kanata asked calmly, his eyes look coldly at one of his loyal subordinates.

"She is one of the patients in the hospital Cadenza being treated before. I met with her when you asked me to give Cadenza your warning." Luka answered calmly, trying his best to keep the information of Yuki as short as possible.

"Oh? Is that so? What's her name?"

"Yuki. Giou Yuki,"

The moment Luka mentioned that name; he could see Kanata's eyes widened slightly as his body grows stiff. It seems like his leader recognize that name. Luka narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the sudden change in Kanata's posture.

"Yuki, you say?" Kanata inquired, swirling his glass of wine in his hold.

Luka nods his head in affirmation as he watches his leader lost in deep thought. "Why is that girl in that hospital?" Kanata asked once again, walking his way towards the window in his room.

"I don't know. From what I heard, she had been in there for a very long time. It seems like she has an incurable sickness."

"I see." Kanata muttered before he lost in his own thought once again.

Luka says nothing at his leader as he simply watched Kanata lost in his thought. There is something strange with his leader. Because the moment Luka mentioned Yuki's name, he was sure that Kanata recognize that name. It's as if he had known about Yuki himself, but Luka is sure that Yuki doesn't know about Kanata since the young woman never says anything about the older man. He doesn't know why, but there is something suspicious in the way Kanata reacted to Yuki's name.

* * *

><p>Yuki was happy. It's been a long time since the last time Takashiro comes and visit her since her older brother is always so busy. That's why, when she found out that the older man was coming to see her; she had been so excited that she can't stop from pacing back and fro in her room.<p>

The moment Takashiro stepped into her room, Yuki had practically tried her best to restrain herself from hugging her older brother tightly, instead, she choose to give the older man one thing that she knows he had longed to hear from her. "Okaeri, nii-sama." Yuki smiled warmly at Takashiro.

Even though, this wasn't their home but for Yuki this hospital is almost like a second home since she spends almost the entire time of her life in this hospital. That's why, it had been normal for Yuki to greet Takashiro like that. Takashiro only smiled at his sister before he ruffled the girl's hair lovingly.

"Tadaima, Yuki. How are you?" The long haired man asked softly.

"I'm fine, nii-sama. How about you? You've been so busy lately that you don't even have time to meet me," Yuki pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. But I'm here now, am I not?" Takashiro chuckled lightly at the look on his sister's face.

He always cares for Yuki since the death of their mother but because of his job, he doesn't have much time to spend with her. He had been so relieved when he knows that Reiga is with her, knowing the other man won't let her feel lonely but after what had happened between him and the other; Reiga had disappeared.

And the disappearance of one of her closest brother had really shaken Yuki as she fell into a depressed mood. It was just because of Senshirou and the others did Yuki could finally smile again since the young woman doesn't want to make her other siblings get worry over her.

"Well, that's true. Anyway, nii-sama, you really have to meet with Luka," Yuki said with a smile on her face.

"Luka? I heard about him from the others, they said he was so close with you." Takashiro raised his eyebrow in interest.

"He is. You-…" The knock on the door stopped Yuki's sentences as the two of them turned their gaze towards the door. The door opened and revealed the form of Reiga.

"Reiga." Takashiro greeted his step brother coldly, eyes narrowed at the sight of the other man.

"Takashiro. It's been a while, isn't it?" Reiga who is known as Wakamiya Kanata now smiled although one could tell that it was forced.

"Why are you in here? After disappearing all those years ago..."

"I want to see Yuki," Kanata answered, his gaze turned to look at his sister.

Yuki who still look surprised at her sudden brother's arrival snapped out of her reverie before a small smile made its way into her face. "Reiga-nii?" She asked hesitantly, her hand reached out for the older man.

"Yuki, I miss you." Kanata smiled as he passed Takashiro and approached his sister, the only one who he cares deeply even though he had left the family.

"Reiga-nii, where were you? I really miss you," Yuki said weakly as she hugs the older man tightly, her body trembled from the amount of emotions she felt.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. But I'm here now, I won't leave you again. That's why; would you come and live with me, Yuki?" Kanata said, stroking his sister's hair gently.

Yuki pulled away slightly from her step brother's as her eyes widened at the words Kanata had just said. She doesn't expect him to come and ask her to go with him like this; she thought he will return to them not to ask them leave with him. But it seems like once again her step brother proved her wrong.

But before Yuki could even give her reply towards the raven haired man, Takashiro had grabbed Kanata's shirt as he glared at his step brother. "You come to ask Yuki to leave with you? After everything you had done, you dare to ask her that? Where were you when she needs you the most?" Takashiro snapped, eyes looking coldly at his brother.

"It's not your business of what I asked to Yuki. It's her decision to choose not yours. You should stop dictate everyone to do what you want, Takashiro." Kanata replied calmly though sarcasm dripped in his voice.

Soon enough both men lost in another heated argument while Yuki trying to grasp the idea of her leaving her other siblings, which Kanata had just given to her. She missed her step brother so much but even though she is glad to see him again, she doesn't know how to react to his proposal.

He asked her to leave her other siblings and go with him. But she doesn't know if she could do that. It's true that among all of her siblings, Reiga was the closest one to her. Even Takashiro isn't as close to her as Reiga, but still her other siblings are precious too for Yuki. But this isn't the right time for her to think about Kanata's proposal; she has to stop both of her brothers before they engaged in another heated argument. One, which she is sure won't end up good for any of them.

"Nii-sama. Reiga-nii, please stop…" She called out for her brothers.

But they were so lost in their argument that they don't even heed her pleads. She slides her legs out of her blanket as she tries to stand and stop both of her brothers. But she didn't expect her legs to feel so wobbly as she lost her balance. Trying to keep her balance, Yuki griped the edge of the drawer next to her bed, only to feel a sharp pain surged through her right hand.

Glancing to her side, her eyes caught at the sight of the knife which they usually use to cut the fruit. It seems like she had just cut her hand with the knife accidentally when she griped the edge of the drawer. Blood oozing out from her wounds as she tries to stand still.

Her vision seem to be blurred from the amount of blood she lost, still she tried to stop her brothers' argument. Suddenly, the door to her room opened; revealing Luka who looks at the commotion in her room with a raised eyebrow before his gaze turned towards her. The raven haired man's face paled at the sight of her pale face and the blood which still oozing out of her wound freely.

"Yuki!" He called out her name in worry as he rushed to her side.

That seems to snap both of Yuki's brothers out of their argument as they turned to see their sister. The sight of Yuki's pale face immediately sent them to panic as they approached her.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Kanata looked at his sister worriedly.

"I will call the nurse," Takashiro immediately run out of the room to look for the nurse.

Yuki smiled slightly as she watched her brothers stop their argument even though, she has to be injured first before they stop their banters. Still, it relieved her to see them stop arguing with each other. Her hazel eyes locked to her brother's eyes as she reached out for him. Kanata immediately closes the distance between them as he stands near his sister.

"Reiga-nii, please don't fight with nii-sama. You just returned to us after some years, I don't want to see both of you get into another argument," Yuki said weakly.

Luka's eyes widened at the mention of the name before he turned his gaze at the older man beside him. Kanata was Reiga? The man that he thought as his leader was Yuki's step brother? That was new for him. He never thought that Reiga and Kanata would be a same man.

But as he sees how Kanata interacts with Yuki, there's no doubt that the older man was Yuki's step brother. It wasn't long before the nurse who usually tends to Yuki's needs come and treat her wound immediately. The nurse scolded them for not watching over Yuki as she bandaged the young woman's hand.

It wasn't until she deemed that Yuki was fine did Aya leave her in the company of her brothers and Luka. Kanata, who finally notices Luka's presence in the room, could feel the man's piercing gaze on him as he let his eyes to look back at the young man.

"I don't know you have another name," Luka said calmly after some moments, breaking the silent atmosphere between them.

The mention of the other name Reiga possessed interest both Yuki and Takashiro as they looked questioningly at their brother. "You have another name, Reiga-nii?" Yuki asked softly, her voice laced with curiosity.

Kanata looked back at his sister before he nods his head slowly. "I don't use _Reiga _anymore after I left the house."

"I see. That's why; I heard nothing about you even after you left us." Takashiro looked thoughtful.

Kanata ignores the long haired man as he locked his gaze with his sister; giving the young woman a small smile. "I decided to use my mother's surname."

"Wakamiya? But then what they called you now?" Yuki tilted her head to the side.

"Kanata. They call me Kanata now."

"Then, should I call you that too now?" Yuki looked at her step brother expectantly, waiting for the older man's answer.

"I don't mind with you calling me by my given name, Yuki. I'm still your brother regardless what they call me now," Kanata sighed as he shook his head slightly.

It seems like her step brother is still the same person Yuki knows. He still the same gentle person who cares deeply for her regardless what had happened between them. Yuki was grateful to the fact that he still doesn't change in front of her although, she doesn't sure of how he acts in front of the others.

Yuki smiled at the answer before she turned her attention at Luka. "You know him, right?"

It was more like a statement than a question as she knows without doubt that Luka knows about her step brother even though, he knows the man by a different name. Luka nods his head in affirmation before his silver eyes turned to Kanata once again.

"He took me and my brother in," was Luka answer to the unspoken question Yuki has.

"I see." A look of understanding painted her face as she realizes what Luka means by that.

"I believe we have to talk about this. It's been too long for us to postpone this conversation." Takashiro said suddenly, his eyes locked firmly at Kanata.

The moment those words left her brother's mouth, Yuki knows it will be a very long night for her before everything cleared. She just hopes they won't end up in another argument again. Although, she was relieved to find out that Luka will stay with her through this, since the silver eyed man surely could stop both of her brothers if they show any indications of another argument.

* * *

><p>Later on, Luka and Yuki cuddled together one of the hills as they looked out into the sky. It's been a while, since the night when both Takashiro and Kanata reach an agreement after their argument. And since that time, Kanata had visited Yuki frequently although whenever Yuki asked him about his job, the man will fell silent and avoided the subject.<p>

Yuki doesn't press him about it though; knowing that her step brother must has a reason for him to do so. That's why, she just stay silent and wait until her step brother ready to tell it to her. Yuki had been out from the hospital not long after that, since the doctor deemed her strong enough to leave the hospital.

And since then, she had been spending her time with Luka. The raven haired man told her that he had quit the organization and stop being an assassin as he wants to spend his time with her. And Yuki had been so happy to hear it although she feels sad for the sacrifice the man made to stay with her.

Because it seems like Luka's decision to stay with Yuki really affects his relation with Luze, who somehow feel betrayed by Luka for his decision. Still, Luka always tries to reassure her that he doesn't regret it because he really wants to stay with Yuki. Yuki doesn't say anything about it again after that, knowing better than to bring the topic.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a star." Yuki said to Luka as she continued to look on the night sky.

The older man looked down at the young woman in his arms, questioningly before his gaze back at the sky. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because they don't have to feel any pains and fears. I-… I'm afraid, you know. I'm afraid that nii-sama will get into another argument again with Kanata-nii. Because even though, they were civil enough with each other; I could see how much they dislike each other. I don't want to see them trying to hurt each other, it's too painful." Yuki continued quietly.

Luka says nothing to reassure her although; he did tighten his embrace around the young woman. He knows why she fears that, because Luka could see it too. He wasn't oblivious to see that his former leader and Takashiro won't ever be in friendly terms with each other again. It seems like whatever argument they had before had really broken the siblings ties between them.

It was just because of Yuki, did they try to act civil towards each other. But even that wasn't enough to cease their hatred for the others, Luka sure it won't be long before one of them snap and just get into a fight with the other. He just wishes it won't be soon, since he doesn't want to see Yuki sad.

Although, he will make sure that he will stay by her side when that happens. He will protect her even if it means he has to stand against Kanata, who is his former leader. Because Luka won't have it any other way. He loves Yuki and he will make sure to make her happy as long as he stays with her.

"You don't have to worry. Unlike others, I won't betray you. I will stay by your side as long as you want me to. I love you," He whispered softly against her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to get involved in this, Luka." Yuki said apologetically as she snuggled up at her lover.

"I've decided to stay with you, Yuki. There's no need for you to apologize,"

"Hmm…I love you, Luka." Yuki said softly as she kisses the raven haired man softly.

For now, she will enjoy this moment between her and Luka. Because as long as she has Luka by her side, she knows that she won't be alone. After all, the raven haired man had captivated her heart the moment they first met with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the last story from the stories I promised to make for the challenges JuneEquinox asked from me. I tried to make this AU since I see that there is a few AU story of Uraboku and I decided to try and make one. I hope it was good enough for you. Anyway, thank you for reading my story; I hope you enjoy it. Please give me review for this story so I could know what you think about it. So review, please?


End file.
